Darmawisata
by Dyn Whitleford
Summary: Kegiatan Darmawisata di Hogwarts! Teman baru, petualangan baru, bahkan cintapun bisa tumbuh disini/ "Aku normal, aku menyukai gadis, aku normal!" / "Baru tahu aku, tuan muda Malfoy seorang pencuri buah." / Tangan Harry ditarik paksa, dan kini dirinya terbaring dikasur, dibawah tindihan Draco Malfoy / Wah... wah... gerakanmu cepat juga, Draco /
1. Chapter 1

Title : Darmawisata

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Pairing: DracoxHarryxDraco (Aku suka Drarry dan Harco, hahaha #ketawa bejat) and other couple

Warning: YAOI! BL! GAYNESS! OOC! LGBT! YURI(?)

.

Darmawisata

Dyn Withleford

.

Kegiatan Darmawisata di Hogwarts! Teman baru, petualangan baru, bahkan cintapun bisa tumbuh disini/ "Aku normal, aku menyukai gadis, aku normal!" / "Baru tahu aku, tuan muda Malfoy seorang pencuri buah." / Tangan Harry ditarik paksa dan kini dirinya terbaring dikasur, dibawah tindihan Draco Malfoy / Wah... wah... gerakanmu cepat juga, Draco /

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Selamat datang di Tayan Island

* * *

Ini adalah sebuah kisah dari dunia Parallel Hogwarts, dimana Harry Potter merupakan penyihir muda yatim piatu yang tinggal di Panti Asuhan muggle. Kedua orang tuanya gugur pada saat perang melawan penyihir kegelapan, Voldemolt. Namun, didunia ini ia tidaklah disebut sebagai ' _the boy who life'_ dan tidak pula diagung-agungkan sebagai pahlawan dunia sihir.

Permulaan kisah ini dimulai pada tahun kelima saat dimana rata-rata siswanya menginjak umur 15 tahun. Pada tahun kelima Hogwarts ada sebuah kegiatan khusus, yaitu, Darmawisata. Kegiatan ini diadakan untuk mempersiapkan mental dan fisik ditahun-tahun penuh ujian pada tahun keenam dan ketujuh. Selain berisi pembelajaran, kegiatan ini juga diisi dengan refresing agar para siswa tidak merasa jenuh. Darmawisata ini mengabungkan keempat asrama didalam satu tim yang berisi empat orang, dan anggota tim ditentukan berdasarkan undian yang dilakukan secara adil.

Hari Senin sekitar pukul 03.00 dini hani waktu setempat. Harry Potter sudah berkumpul bersama teman-teman Gryffindor-nya, menunggu pengumuman kelompok yang diumumkan tepat sebelum keberangkatan. Celoteh-celoteh semangat dan uapan kantuk mengisi atmosfir subuh itu.

"Tim ke-13. Asrama Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, asrama Hufflepuff, Anastasia Laura, asrama Gryffindor, Harry Potter dan terakhir ssrama Slytherin, Draco Malfoy."

Oh, wow, musuh besar satu angkatan bertemu. Baik Harry Potter maupun Draco Malfoy menatap garang tanpa berkedip, membuat teman satu tim yang lain saling melirik pasrah masuk tim paling beda kutup ini. Di dalam kompartemen kereta Hogwarts Ekspress, tidak satupun dari mereka yang bicara. Sebenarnya hal ini sedikit aneh mengingat betapa seringnya Draco Malfoy mencari perkara dengan Gryffindor terutama dengan Harry Potter. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang tahu apa alasan pasti kenapa Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy bisa saling bermusuhan, sejak mereka pertama bertemu di tahun pertama mereka, aura permusuhan sudah mereka miliki. Kilat tajam dari kedua mata berbeda iris warna mengisi perjalanan Darmawisata mereka, membuat Cho Chang dan Anastasia Laura saling melirik gelisah. Ah, perjalanan ini akan terasa sangat lama bagi mereka.

Darmawisata tahun ini diadakan di Tayan Island, sebuah desa penyihir didaerah tropis yang berupa pulau dan berada ditengah sungai besar. Tepat pukul 07.00am mereka sampai distasiun terakhir. Pemberhentian terakhir mereka berada disisi sungai dan untuk mencapai Tayan Island mereka akan menggunakan kapal yang ditarik secara magis oleh peri air. Selama tujuh hari dimulai dari hari ini mereka akan menginap di kastil kecil namun cukup megah yang berada ditengah Tayan Island.

Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy kini berada disebuah kamar yang cukup luas, lengkap dengan fasilitas lemari pakaian, kipas angin, satu kamar mandi dan toilet, dapur kecil, lantai berkarpet orange dengan meja kecil persegi ditengahnya serta satu ranjang susun. Bagi Harry Potter kamar ini sama sekali tidak mirip kamar penyihir, malah lebih mirip kamar muggle didaerah Asia yang dulu pernah ia tonton di Televisi saat di Panti Asuhan, agak aneh memang mengingat penampilan luar tempat ini terlihat seperti kebanyakan kastil penyihir namun didalam seperti asrama muggle. Dan bagi Draco Malfoy, kamar ini lebih mirip ruangan antah berantah dari dunia antah berantah, intinya, 'WHAT THE HELL! Kenapa cuma ada ranjang susun diruangan ini?! Kemana kasur King Size-nya!' Dasar tuan muda.

"Aku akan tidur disini!" Draco Malfoy mengklaim kasur ranjang bawah. Walau tidak ada kasur king size setidaknya ia harus tidur diranjang bawah jadi tidak perlu repot-repot naik ke ranjang atas.

"Tidak. Aku yang akan tidur disini," seru Harry Potter tidak mau kalah. Ia sih sebenarnya tidak keberatan tidur dimanapun, namun disini masalahnya lawannya adalah Malfoy, dan Malfoy harus dilawan. Dasar Gryffindor senang cari perkara.

"Anak yatim piatu berdarah muggle sepertimu, lebih cocok tidur dilantai!"

" _Whatever you said_. Aku mau tidur disini!"

"Makhluk rendah dari Gryffindor kenali posisimu!"

"Bukan kau yang berhak menentukan dimana aku boleh tidur, dasar ubanan!"

"Aku yang akan tidur disini, kepala pitak!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"TES! TES! KEPADA SELURUH MURID HOGWART, KALIAN HARUS SEGERA BERKUMPUL DIHALAMAN DEPAN KASTIL DALAM 5 MENIT. DIINGATKAN KEMBALI KEPADA SELURUH MURID HOGWARTS JIKA DALAM 5 MENIT KALIAN BELUM BERKUMPUL, KALIAN AKAN MENERIMA DETENSI. SEKIAN."

Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy sama-sama terkejut mendengar suara menggelar McGonagall yang keluar dari alat hitam disudut atas langit-langit kamar.

"Apa itu?" tanya Draco Malfoy keheranan.

"Speaker," jawab Harry Potter sambil berjalan keluar kamar dengan wajah luar biasa kesal.

Mau tidak mau Draco Malfoy mengikutinya, sepertinya persaingan corettidakpentingcoret mereka harus ditunda sementara.

* * *

Kegiatan Hari Pertama

* * *

Padahal mereka baru saja sampai. Namun dengan teganya para professor menyuruh mereka segera sarapan dan memulai pembelajaran hari pertama ini, suramnya...

Tim 13 mendapat Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam pada pembelajaran pertama mereka. Jika diibaratkan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu seorang gadis, maka bagi seorang Potter ia bertemu gadis yang diputuskan tidak bisa, dipertahankan membuat tersiksa. Ha, frasa baru tuh. Karena ia sangat suka pembelajaran ini tapi mengapa oh mengapa professornya harus melambai dan kelewat narsis seperti Lockhart.

Berbeda dari biasanya, di Darmawisata ini mereka diperintahkan untuk berduel melawan rekan setimnya dan diperbolehkan menggunakan seluruh mantra yang telah dipelajari selama lima tahun ini, tentu saja penggunaan kutukan dilarang. Dan pasangan duel mereka, Draco Malfoy versus Harry Potter, serta Cho Chang versus Anastasia Laura. Hasilnya mereka seri dan babak belur. Wow. Cho Chang dan Anastasia Laura sih hanya luka-luka kecil, tapi Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter, terluka cukup parah, yang tidak mengenal mereka berduapun bisa menilai jika mereka berduel dengan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan berdasarkan dendam pribadi. Ck,ck,ck...

Pembelajaran dilanjutkan dengan Transfigurasi.

"Bagus, setelah babak belur, sekarang pelajaran yang membuat sihir terkuras habis!" Harry Potter mengomel didalam perjalanan menuju kelas Transfigurasi.

Tidak ada masalah bearti didalam kelas ini, toh, Harry maupun Draco untuk sementara bisa menghentikan permusuhan mereka karena tidak mau menerima detensi dari salah satu Professor killer mereka, professor McGonagall.

"Ah... capek..." Anastasia Laura membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja makan.

Sekarang jam makan siang dan setelah ini masih ada kelas Ramuan sampai malam nanti.

"Kau benar Anastasia Laura, ini benar-benar melelahkan," keluh Cho Chang yang berpangku tangan sambil memainkan makan siangnya dan bukannya memakannya.

"Panggil aku Tasia saja, lebih singkat dan akrab," seru gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Dan panggil aku Cho," balas gadis setimnya, dan mereka berjabat tangan dengan akrab.

Sementara dua pemuda ditim mereka... saling menatappun tidak.

Pembelajaran dilanjutkan dengan Ramuan.

Draco Malfoy sih tenang-tenang saja, professor yang mengajar Ramuan adalah ayah baptisnya dan Ramuan merupakan pelajaran yang paling dikuasainya. Sementara itu Harry Potter...

"Potter, baca petunjuk dengan teliti."

"Potter, kau buta atau apa, dibuku sudah tertulis jelas bagaimana cara mengolah bahan."

"Jika saja ini di Hogwarts, Potter, poin asramamu sudah kukurangi beratus-ratus poin."

'AHHHHHHHH!' batin Potter berteriak protes.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Cho Chang.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?" Harry Potter menghela nafas, "Aku mulai lelah."

Cho Chang mengangguk, dan tidak berani bertanya lagi pada Harry yang sedang stress.

Setelah makan malam, maka kegiatan hari pertama selesai dan mereka diperbolehkan istrahat dikamar masing-masing. Harry Potter menyeret kakinya menuju kamar dan bertemu Draco Malfoy didepan kamar mereka.

'Oh, sial! Aku lupa padanya!'

Draco Malfoy berjalan menuju kasur, namun belum sempat ia membaringkan diri, bajunya sudah ditarik oleh Harry Potter.

"Apa maumu, Potter?"

"Aku yang akan baring disitu."

Kedutan kesal tampak jelas didahi sang Slytherin.

"Dengar, Potter. Anak panti asuhan sepertimu tidak pantas untuk berbaring dikasur!"

Dan entah siapa yang mulai, mereka saling memukul dan melontarkan sumpah serapah. Untungnya tidak ada yang menarik tongkat sihirnya, mungkin karena mereka lupa dengan keberadaan tongkat sihir yang tergeletak berdampingan diatas karpet orange.

Setelah beberapa menit, keduanya jatuh tertidur dilantai dengan pakaian yang kusut berantakan, dan rambut saling tarik.

* * *

Kegiatan Hari Kedua

* * *

Kepala yang terasa sangat berat dan tubuh yang luar biasa pegal membuat Draco memaksa kedua matanya untuk terbuka. Ia terbangun diatas lantai dengan rambut dan baju yang acak-acakan. Oh ya, dirinya baru ingat setelah kembali ke kamar ia bertengkar lagi dengan si Gryffindor, mereka berkelahi dan setelah itu ia tidak ingat. Mungkin mereka sama-sama tidur, atau mungkin juga jatuh pingsan, entahlah ia tidak tahu dan tidak tertarik mencari tahu.

Matanya berkeliling ruang kamar dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Potter disana.

'Apa aku kesiangan?'

Buru-buru Draco bangkit dan mengambil handuknya dilemari, takut jika ia benar-benar kesiangan dan si Potter sialan meninggalkannya dikamar.

Ia dengan kasar membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan menabrak seseorang yang baru saja mau keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aw... Malfoy, bisa tidak pagi-pagi tidak membuat masalah?!"

Harry Potter ehemsetengahtelanjangehem jatuh nyaris terlentang didepan Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy terdiam -membatu lebih tepatnya, Harry langsung bangkit, sambil menggosok pantatnya yang sakit karena mencium lantai lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Mendadak kesadaran kembali pada Draco, tanpa berkata apa-apa ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan wajahnya yang putih pucat langsung memerah hingga telinga.

'Apa-apaan itu tadi!'

Tanpa diminta otaknya memutar ulang kejadian barusan. Tubuh kecoklatan Harry yang hanya memakai handuk dipinggang nyaris terekspos semuanya, tetesan air sehabis ia mandi, mengalir mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya yang langsing dan pahanya yang mulus... Buru-buru Draco Malfoy menyalakan shower untuk mendinginkan kepala yang berasap imajiner sekaligus menormalkan 'adik'nya yang mendadak tegang.

"Aku normal, aku masih menyukai gadis, aku normal, aku masih menyukai gadis," diulangnya terus bagaikan mantra.

Oke, fix. Draco Malfoy, kemungkinan besar maho.

Sarapan pagi berlangsung kelewat sunyi di tim 13, baik Tasia maupun Cho, tidak ada yang berani menegur kedua pemuda ditim mereka. Wajah mereka terlihat jauh lebih seram dari kemarin.

Pelajaran pertama adalah Herbologi. Mereka berjalan kaki menuju hutan barat Tayan Island, dan mempelajari tanaman-tanaman langka disana yang dapat digunakan untuk membuat Ramuan. Sebenarnya banyak tanaman menarik disana yang bila dalam keadaan normalnya Draco Malfoy akan meminta sample untuk dicobanya nanti, namun otaknya sedang kosong sekarang, dan matanya tanpa bisa ia kontrol melirik pada Harry Potter.

Selanjutnya diisi dengan memasak.

"WHAT THE HELL! Memasak sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan menjadi penyihir, terlebih tanpa tongkat sihir, dengan cara muggle, MUGGLE, ini darmawisata untuk penyihir atau muggle!" Draco menggomel tanpa ada yang menggubris di timnya, kasian...

Karena ini merupakan kegiatan wajib, dengan sangat terpaksa Draco mencuci sayuran. Hanya itu, karena ia memang tidak bisa memasak, apalagi dengan cara muggle.

Selebihnya pekerjaan ini dilakukan oleh sisa timnya. Yang membuat Draco tercengang adalah betapa lihatnya Harry Potter memasak makanan, bahkan terlihat lebih ahli dua gadis di tim mereka. Sungguh calon istri yang baik... eh?

Sebenarnya makanan masakan Harry sangat enak, namun karena harga dirinya yang tinggi, Draco Malfoy dengan angkuh mengatakan, masakan buatan peri rumahnya jauh lebih baik. Ck,ck,ck...

Draco benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat pelajaran apa yang berlangsung setelah makan siang tadi, tiba-tiba saja sudah malam dan kini ia sudah berada ditengah kamar dengan Harry serta memperdebatkan hal yang sama, tempat tidur diranjang bawah.

"Aku yang akan tidur disini."

Belum sempat Draco naik dikasur, pakaiannya sudah ditarik.

"Tidak, aku yang akan tidur disitu."

' _Rasanya ini pernah terjadi deh..'_

Dan kejadian yang sama seperti kemarin, berkelahi, lemparan sumpah serapah, dan tertidur dilantai berdua.

* * *

Bersambung...^^

* * *

Hello reader ^^

Berjumpa lagi dengan Dyn yang sudah vakum selama bertahun-tahun, huahahahahhaha

Jujur Dyn sedang mengalami writer block ya parah beberapa tahun ini T_T

Oh ya... ff kali ini tentang Darmawisata, Dyn pikir pasti asik kalau Hogwarts ada darmawisata trus Harry dan Draco jatuh cinlok disana, hahai...

Chapter 1 ini tentang kegiatan hari pertama dan kedua, sedangkan chapter depan rencananya tentang kegiatan hari ketiga dan keempat.

Dimohon kritik dan sarannya ya, reader sekalian...

Salam,

Dyn.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Darmawisata

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Pairing: DracoxHarryxDraco (Aku suka Drarry dan Harco, hahaha #ketawa bejat) and other couple

Warning: YAOI! BL! GAYNESS! OOC! LGBT! YURI(?)

Sinopsis:

Kegiatan Darmawisata di Hogwarts! Teman baru, petualangan baru, bahkan cintapun bisa tumbuh disini/ "Aku normal, aku menyukai gadis, aku normal!" / "Baru tahu aku, tuan muda Malfoy seorang pencuri buah." / Tangan Harry ditarik paksa, dan kini dirinya terbaring dikasur, dibawah tindihan Draco Malfoy / Wah... wah... gerakanmu cepat juga, Draco /

.

..

Darmawisata

Dyn Whitleford

..

.

* * *

Kegiatan Hari Ketiga

* * *

TRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Alarm dari speaker teknologi muggle yang terpasang disudut langit-langit kamar setiap murid, menggema nyaring, seketika membangunkan setiap murid Hogwarts. Sepertinya professor mereka senang sekali menggunakan benda muggle satu ini.

Harry Potter mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk dan sekali lagi menemukan dirinya tertidur dipelukan Draco Malfoy. Buru-buru pemuda itu menjauhkan diri, tepat setelahnya, Draco terbangun dan menguap lebar.

TRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Baik Harry Potter maupun Draco Malfoy menutup paksa kedua telinga mereka yang serasa bergeming.

"TES. TES. KEPADA SELURUH MURID, SESUAI DENGAN JADWAL YANG TELAH DIBAGIKAN KITA AKAN MELAKSANAKAN MARATHON PAGI. KALIAN KUBERI WAKTU 15 MENIT UNTUK BERKUMPUL DILAPANGAN DEPAN KASTIL, SEKIAN."

TRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Ingin kuhancurkan rasanya benda muggle itu!" Draco mengomel sambil memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun, mengambil handuk dan ke kamar mandi, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Harry disisinya yang menatapnya dengan lekat.

Harry mengacak kasar rambut berantakannya dan menghela nafas panjang, 'suram...'

Tepat pukul 06.00, seluruh murid telah berkumpul di halaman depan kastil dengan pakaian training mereka. Ngomong-ngomong tentang pakaian training, pakaian ini melayang didepan kamar setiap murid, memaksa setiap murid mau tidak mau menggunakan pakaian yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan penyihir ini.

"Papan petunjuk sudah terpasang di setiap simpang jalan. Kalian dilarang memotong atau mengambil jalan pintas, saat marathon kalian diperbolehkan untuk tidak berkumpul dalam satu tim, sekian."

Setelah mendengar kata sambutan singkat dari ketua panita darmawisata otomatis membuat sebagian besar tim membubarkan diri dan memilih berkumpul dengan teman satu asramanya.

Letusan kembang api merah dari ujung tongkat sihir professor McGonagall menjadi pertanda dimulainya acara marathon mengelilingi Tayan Island.

"Harry!" Hermione melambaikan tangannya memanggil Harry.

Dengan senyum terkembang, Harry segera berlari menuju teman asramanya.

"Hai Hermione."

"Kau tidak mau menyapaku," sidir Ron yang dari tadi berlari disamping Hermione.

"Hai, bro! Senang kau masih hidup."

Ron memukul pelan lengan Harry, pura—pura marah. Setelahnya mereka bertiga tertawa lepas.

"Ah... lama sekali rasanya tidak bertemu kalian," seru Ron menghela nafas.

Hermione melirik Harry, dan Harry menanggapinya dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, si sialan Slytherin itu menyebalkan sekali. Ia mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi dan memeluk kapanpun ia mau. Belum lagi kelakuannya yang suka main cium sembarangan. Ia benar-benar membuatku waspada sepanjang malam."

"Tumben kau tidak mengutuknya?" perasaan Harry, Ron sangat membenci Slytherin dan jika ada kesempatan ia pasti sudah mengutuk mereka.

Ron menatap Harry dengan pandangan yang aneh, teramat aneh malah, "tidak mungkinkan aku mengutuk teman setimku?"

Teman? Sejak kapan Ron Weasley memanggil Slytherin teman?

"Siapa?" Hermione bertanya tanpa bisa ia tahan, kejadian langka dimana Ron Weasley bisa mentoleril Slytherin didekatnya, baiklah, Ron memang mengomel tapi tidak mengutuknya dan bisa memanggilnya teman (mesti ia berdalih setim).

"Theodore Nott."

-Beberapa belas meter didepan trio Gryffindor-

"Ron Weasley. Dia benar-benar menarik, kau tahu? Wajahnya gampang sekali memerah dan tubuh langsingnya enak sekali dipeluk. Tubuhnya juga enak sekali dicium."

Draco Malfoy dan Blaise Zabini saling melirik dengan wajah kelewat horror, melihat teman mereka yang notabene, pendiam dan agak dingin menjadi OOC begini.

"Err... Theo?" Zabini mengetuk pelan bahu sahabatnya.

"Ya?" Theo berbalik dengan mata yang berbentuk hati –imajiner, tentu saja.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Darmawisata dimulai, Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter memasang ekspresi yang sama, disaat hampir bersamaan meski ditempat yang berbeda -cengok, melihat sahabatnya menjadi OCC begini.

Secara keseluruhan kegiatan marathon berjalan lancar, mereka menempuh rute hampir mengelilingi seluruh pulau. Nuansa magis terasa sekali di tempat ini, terlebih penduduk lokal yang terang-terangan menggunakan sihir saat bekerja. Harry benar-benar menikmati marathonnya jika saja tidak ada Ron yang mengeluh tentang Theodore Nott sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

Sekitar pukul 11.30 mereka baru sampai ke tujuan yaitu kembali ke kastil Hogwarts. Hampir seluruh murid terkapar di meja makan aula, trio Gryffindor sendiri memilih makan siang dengan cepat dan kembali beristirahat dikamar masing-masing, toh pembelajarannya selanjutnya dimulai sore nanti. Ron bahkan membawa dua piring ekstra cemilan untuk dibawa ke kamar. Harry curiga cemilan itu mau ia bagikan ke Nott.

Sudah ada Malfoy yang terbaring dilantai begitu Harry memasuki kamar. Sedang malas mencari perkara, Harry memilih mengabaikan pemuda bertampang jutek tersebut dan langsung ke kamar mandi.

"Serius deh, sedang apa kau ini?"

Harry yang baru selesai mandi berjongkok disisi Draco yang masih berbaring terkapar dilantai, kalau begini pemuda songong ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti tuan muda.

"Panas..." keluh Draco. Pemuda yang dijuluki Pangeran Slytherin ini –entah dari mananya, bagi Harry sih Draco hanya pemuda manja- sepertinya juga sedang malas cari perkara.

"Mandi gih," usul Harry sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Aku sudah mandi sebelum kau datang," serunya lemas.

Harry melirik Draco, dan nyaris tertawa betapa jauh berbedanya sikap Draco saat di Hogwarts. Kemana pangeran Slytherin yang sarkastis dan songong itu, yang ada cuma pemuda biasa yang terkapar dilantai karena kepanasan.

Harry membuka jendela kamar mereka yang tertutup yang membiarkan angin panas menerbangkan helaian rambutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pitak, sekarang malah jadi tambah panas!"

"Diam saja, ubanan."

Harry menurunkan kipas angin yang tergeletak diatas lemari pakaian, meletakkannya didepan Draco dan menyalakannya.

"Benda apa ini?" Draco langsung terduduk dan menatap heran pada benda didepannya.

"Kipas angin, teknologi muggle, walau tidak sesejuk AC kurasa ini cukup mendinginkan ruangan," seru Harry.

"Kenapa kau tidak pakai sihir saja sih dari pada pakai barang muggle begini?"

Harry menghela nafas panjang, "Dengar uban, jika dari awal kita bisa menggunakan sihir seperti itu kenapa kau tidak lakukan dari tadi?"

Draco diam tak membantah.

"Semangka dari mana ini?" Harry menunjuk pada semangka yang bertengger didapur kecil mereka.

"Kuambil dari kebun orang," sahut Draco tanpa menoleh dari kipas angin.

"Baru tahu aku, kalau tuan muda Malfoy seorang pencuri buah."

"Ck! Aku diberi gratis oleh seorang kakek yang sedang berkebun."

"Hmp!"

Draco menoleh dan melihat Harry Potter, menahan mulutnya yang jelas sekali akan tertawa.

"Kau, duh perutku, sepertinya sudah beradaptasi sekali ya dengan lingkungan tempat ini," seru Harry sambil menghapus jejak air mata geli dikedua pelupuk matanya.

Draco tidak menjawab, dan kembali memilih berduduk ria didepan kipas.

"Nih."

Harry meletakkan senampan semangka yang sudah dipotong.

Dalam diam Harry dan Draco memakan semangka mereka.

Entah karena kelelahan sehabis marathon atau karena susana siang itu memang membuat mengantuk, baik Harry maupun Draco sudah terlelap dilantai dengan kipas angin yang menyala.

Pukul 03.18 sore, Draco Malfoy terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Ia melirik jam muggle yang terpasang didinding, masih ada 42 menit sebelum pembelajaran berikutnya dimulai. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu.

Selesai mandi, Draco duduk kembali didepan kipas, ia melirik Harry Potter yang belum juga terbangun. Hal yang langka, karena biasanya pemuda ini selalu bangun terlebih dulu darinya.

"Pitak, bangun."

Tidak ada gerakan.

"Oii, rambut semak, sebentar lagi kelas dimulai!"

Masih terlelap.

"Potter, aku tidak mau mendapat masalah karena satu anggota tim tidak hadir."

Hening...

Draco termenung apa sebaiknya ia kerjai saja sekalian? Sayangnya, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk itu, ia benar-benar akan mendapat masalah jika Gryffindor ini tidak hadir.

"Oi, Ha-Harry... Bangun... Atau kalau tidak, aku akan mengutukmu jadi kodok, Harry-" Bruk! Hantaman tepat didagu Draco.

Draco memengang dagunya yang sakit, "sialan kau Potter!"

Harry menutup wajahnya dengan bantal yang tadi digunakannya untuk tidur.

"Kau kenapa sih?" seru Draco tidak terima dihantam.

"Di-dilarang memanggil nama depanku..." bisiknya dengan suara kecil.

Harry mengintip dibalik bantal, sedikit merasa menyesal sudah menghantam dagu Draco hingga merah begitu.

"Hah?! Memangnya kau perempuan, malu dipanggil dengan nama kecil?" omel Draco.

Harry menggembungkan pipinya, "kau juga pasti begitu kalau kupanggil dengan nama kecil."

"Coba saja, aku tidak seper-"

"Draco."

"timu-" Hening...

"Draco."

Blush, seketika wajah Draco menjadi merah.

"Draco..." kali ini sengaja Harry ucapkan dengan bernada.

"Sudah cukup. Stop. Jangan ulangi lagi," seru pemuda itu menutup wajah merahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Nahkan, kau juga merasa mau jika kupanggil dengan nama kecilmu, Draco..."

"Jangan memanggilku seakan kita akrab. Sebentar lagi kelas dimulai, sebaiknya kau bersiap," seru Draco yang buru-buru mengambil tasnya dan pergi keluar kamar.

Harry menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ini kebiasaaannya jika sedang bingung, "Kenapa juga aku merasa malu dipanggil dengan nama kecilku?" nah dia sendiri bingung tuh, masalahnya ia biasa saja di panggil Harry oleh teman-teman Gryffindornya dan bahkan oleh kedua gadis setimnya.

* * *

Kegiatan Hari keempat

* * *

Tidak ada yang istimewa hari ini,kecuali Cho Chang mendapati betapa seringnya Draco Malfoy melirik Harry Potter. Otak cupid penggemar Boys Love-nya bangkit dengan sempurna dan ia menyeret serta kawan seperjuangannya, Anastasia Laura. Tasia hanya bisa bisa tertawa datar diseret kesana kemari oleh Cho.

"Kau lihat itu Tasia, Malfoy memperhatikan Harry dengan intim, kyaaa!"

Tasia pura-pura tidak mendengar dan lebih menyibukkan diri dengan buku sihir Rune dipangkuannya, saat ini tim mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas essay diperpustakaan. Tubuh Tasia diguncang-guncang Cho dengan geram melihat sejoli _wanna be_ itu.

'Mereka yang mau dicupidkan, kenapa aku yang kena repot,' keluh batin Tasia merana.

"Dengar Tasia aku punya rencana untuk menyatukan mereka, nama rencananya, rencana membuat Draco Malfoy klepek-klepek pada Harry Potter."

Oke, fix. Cho Chang benar-benar tidak punya sense of name.

Rencana 1: Tiupan mata.

Menurut Cho Chang, tiupan mata dapat membuat tingkat kemesraan naik dengan drastis dan membuat pasangan saling memperhatikan satu sama lain. Gadis penyihir itu yakin seratus persen bahwa bahwa tiupan mata akan berhasil. Mesti Tasia seratus persen meragukan rencana ini.

Tim mereka saat ini sedang meneliti jenis tanaman disana, mendapatkan sampel tanaman yang sesuai dengan di diskripsikan dibuku. Buku itu sengaja tidak memberikan ilustrasi sebagai pembelajaran bagi mereka untuk mencari dengan teliti jenis tanaman yang dimaksudkan.

Cho mengintip mereka dari balik semak, sementara Tasia disampingnya. Ayunan dari tongkat sihir Cho diarahkannya ke pasangan pemuda didepannya.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," serunya, niatnya sih berusaha menerbangkan pasir yang berada disana dan namun malah berefek pada pasir yang sukses melayang mengenai seluruh tim 13 dan beberapa tim lain yang berada disana.

Tasia menampar dahinya sendiri, karena tidak sempat mencengah Cho. Rencana 1 ini seratus persen gagal. Mereka semua berakhir dengan mata yang memerah.

Rencana 2: Satu Payung.

Karena hari yang mulai mendung, Cho dengan cepat membuat rencana ke 2 ini. Menurutnya lagi sepayung berdua saat hujan deras, benar-benar sangat romantis. Jujur deh, Tasia yakin cewek ini kebanyakan nonton drama korea yang masih _booming_ dikalangan gadis-gadis.

Dengan sengaja Cho memancing mereka berdua untuk masuk lebih dalam kedalam hutan kecil Tayan Island, dalihnya sih, ia menemukan salah satu tanaman yang dideskripsikan dibuku. Namun dirinya segera menghilang saat kedua pemuda itu sampai didepan tanaman yang dimaksud Cho.

"Sepertinya Cho benar, Malfoy, tanaman ini adalah _Phyllanthus Reticulatus Poir,_ buah merah kecil yang tunggal disepanjang pangkal daun yang berbentuk bulat agak lonjong."

"Kau mudah sekali ya, memanggil nama depan orang lain."

Harry memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "kalau kau sebegitu inginnya dipanggil nama kecil olehku, ya katakan saja, Draco."

Draco berdehem keras dan memaling wajahnya kearah lain, kemanapun asal bukan menatap wajah Harry Potter yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Tes.. Tes... Tes...

Rintik hujan perlahan turun, dan dengan segera berubah menjadi hujan yang mengguyur dengan deras. Draco Malfoy membuka payung yang ia temukan tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya.

"Dari mana kau dapat payung itu?" tanya Harry heran.

"Tergeletak didekat kakiku, mungkin seseorang menjatuhkannya."

Tanpa disuruh Harry mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Draco. Dia sedang membawa tas berisi buku dan kumpulan _sample_ tanaman yang telah mereka kumpulkan sejak pagi. Bisa runyam kalau buku dan sample mereka rusak.

"Kita kembali ke kastil," seru Draco.

"Kemana Cho dan Tasia?"

"Mungkin sudah kembali duluan."

Hening diantara mereka, yang ada hanya suara hujan dan kodok yang bernyanyi.

"KYAAA! Kau lihat Tasia! Mereka sepayung berdua, rencanaku suksessss," seru Cho kelewat bahagia.

Namun kontras dengan aura diseliling Tasia yang menggelap.

"Cho..."

"Ya?"

"Kau memberikan mereka payung tanpa menyiapkan payung untuk kita?!"

Cho tercengang, pantas saja mereka sekarang basah kuyup oleh hujan, "ehe."

"Jangan ber-ehe ria, cepat kembali ke kastil!" Tasia menarik tangan Cho dan mereka berdua lari menuju kastil.

Cho tersenyum, ia memang senang bisa menyatukan Harry dan Draco, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri ia bahagia menghabiskan waktu dengan Tasia seperti ini.

"Astaga kalian berdua," Harry berdecak pinggang menemukan Cho dan Tasia yang baru kembali ke kastil dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"Maaf, kami terlalu asik mencari sample..." seru Tasia sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus karena berlari sekuat tenaga.

Sementara Cho, tersenyum geli disampingnya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mentransfigurasi sesuatu untuk dijadikan payung atau apa?" tanya Harry keheranan, mereka penyihir, ingat?

Cho dan Tasia berpandangan, benar-benar lupa.

Draco memberikan mereka berdua handuk, "keringkan badan kalian sebelum masuk angin."

Mereka agak kaget, karena tidak menyangka pangeran Slytherin bisa berlaku baik seperti ini.

"Kurasa kita langsung ke kamar kami saja, bagaimana?" tanya Harry meminta persetujuan Draco.

Draco mengedikkan bahu, tidak keberatan.

Kamar pemuda, berada dilantai satu, sementara kamar para gadis dilantai dua. Para gadispun diperbolehkan untuk berada dikamar pemuda selama tidak sendiri, namun tidak sebaliknya, para pemuda dilarang berada dikamar para gadis.

"Ho, kamar kalian rapi ya," seru Cho yang terkesan.

Dibayangannya tadi kamar pemuda itu pasti berantakan.

"Pakai ini tidak masalahkan?" tanya Harry sambil memberikan masing-masing satu stel bajunya pada Cho dan Tasia.

" _No problem_."

"Harry, ukuran bajunya pas," seru Cho girang, sebenarnya sedikit longgar di Cho dan agak ketat di Tasia.

"Kejantananmu sungguh kuragukan Potter," ucap Draco menahan tawa, melihat ukuran baju Harry kurang lebih dengan dua gadis ditimnya.

Harry memutar malas kedua bola matanya.

Untungnya mereka memiliki cukup sample untuk dibuat essay, sehingga walaupun hujan turun deras tugas mereka dapat dipastikan beres.

Proffesor lainpun hanya memerintahkan mereka mengerjakan soal, sebagai review pembelajaran dari hari pertama hingga keempat. Dan soal tersebut diantarkan oleh peri rumah ke masing-masing tim. Alhasil tim 13 menghabiskan waktu seharian dikamar Draco-Harry.

Malam telah tiba saat tim 13 menyelesaikan seluruh tugas mereka. Cho dan Tasia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan tugas yang telah selesai ke masing-masing professor yang bersangkutan. Hitung-hitung ucapan terima kasih karena sudah dipinjami baju.

Harry membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka buat dengan beberapa kali ayunan tongkat sihir dan mantra. Sepertinya darmawisata membuatnya makin ahli menggunakan sihir untuk pekerjaan bersih-bersih.

Selesai Harry bersih-bersih, Draco yang sedang duduk dikasur, menarik selimut dan bantalnya ke lantai dan berbaring disana.

Harry menatapnya nyaris tanpa berkedip.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, pendek. Cepat tidur..." seru Draco yang entah sadar atau tidak menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong disampingnya.

Harry sendiri heran kenapa juga dirinya mau menuruti Draco. Ia mengambil bantal dan selimutnya, lalu berbaring tak jauh dari sisi Draco.

Sambil berusaha memejamkan mata, pikiran Harry berkerja keras, bukannya sampai kemarin mereka masih berkelahi memperebutkan kasur bawah? Kenapa sekarang mereka bisa tidur dengan damai? Terlebih dilantai? Arwah apa yang merasuki tuan muda disampingnya ini?

Harry segera membuka matanya sewaktu merasakan ada tangan kekar yang mengapainya, disampingnya Draco Malfoy sudah tertidur lelap sambil memeluk Harry. Inginnya sih mendorong jauh-jauh tubuh Malfoy, tapi ia tidak tega juga membangunkan rekan setimnya yang kelelahan ini.

Harry hitung-hitung sudah empat kali. Ya, empat kali ditambah sekarang, mereka berdua tidur dilantai, dan tiga hari Draco tidur sambil memeluknya. Sampai tadi pagi sih, Harry selalu terbangun dengan Draco memeluk erat tubuhnya, dan buru-buru ia bangkit dan kekamar mandi sebelum Draco menyadarinya. Mungkin bagi Draco, Harry itu pengganti bantal guling.

Harry tersenyum lembut dan memainkan ujung rambut Draco yang berantakan, tak serapi saat pemuda itu bangun. Harry penasaran, apa yang akan Draco katakan jika ia tahu, bahwa dirinya selalu memeluk Harry seperti ini. Kemungkinan sih Draco menyangkal dengan wajah luar biasa merah, semakin menghilangkan kesan tuan muda didirinya. Harry sendiri tidak keberatan dipeluk seperti ini, apalagi dia gay, walau ia tidak pernah mengakuinya terang-terangan sih. Dan Draco saat ini jauh berbeda dengan Draco yang bisa mengajaknya bertengkar di Hogwarts, sejujurnya ia menjadi tertarik dengan Draco.

Ngomong-ngomong, dipeluk erat seperti ini, benar-benar membuat Harry merasa nyaman. Tak lama iapun tertidur lelap seperti Draco.

* * *

Bersambung...

* * *

Hello Reader semuaaaa #lambai-lambai

Dyn kembali dengan chapter 2 seperti yang Dyn janjikan, oh ya, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ff ini ya... Rasanya berbunga-bunga setiap kali ada yang mereview dan memfav ff ku #senyum-senyum

Jika tidak ada halangan chapther 3 diupdate hari Senin tgl 16 Mei 2016, ditunggu ya...

Salam hangat,

Dyn.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Darmawisata

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Pairing: DracoxHarryxDraco (Aku suka Drarry dan Harco, hahaha #ketawa bejat) and other couple

Warning: YAOI! BL! GAYNESS! OOC! LGBT! YURI(?)

Sinopsis:

Kegiatan Darmawisata di Hogwarts! Teman baru, petualangan baru, bahkan cintapun bisa tumbuh disini/ "Aku normal, aku menyukai gadis, aku normal!" / "Baru tahu aku, tuan muda Malfoy seorang pencuri buah." / Tangan Harry ditarik paksa, dan kini dirinya terbaring dikasur, dibawah tindihan Draco Malfoy / Wah... wah... gerakanmu cepat juga, Draco /

.

..

Darmawisata

Dyn Whitleford

..

.

* * *

Kegiatan Hari Kelima

* * *

"Yei, jalan-jalan," Cho berseru riang sambil menyantap sarapannya.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja, Cho. Lihat sausnya jadi belepotan dimulutmu."

Tasia mengelap sekitar bibir Cho dengan sabar.

Perasaan Harry saja, atau Cho memang sengaja bersikap kekanakan agar Tasia mengurusnya ya?

Hari ini mereka akan mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisata yang berada di Tayan Island. Selain tempat wisata yang indah, pulau ini juga kaya akan makhluk magisnya, itulah yang membuat Harry bersemangat pada hari ini.

Tempat pertama yang akan mereka kunjungi adalah Air terjun. Mereka diizinkan untuk bermain air selama disini. Tanpa ragu, Harry berlari bersama anak-anak Gryffindor lain dan menceburkan diri bermain air. Draco hanya menatap dengan malas.

'Sekali Gryffindor, tetaplah Gryffindor.'

"Kau tidak mandi, Malfoy?" Tasia bertanya heran, belakangan ini kan, dimana ada Harry disitu ada Draco.

Draco mengedikkan bahunya dengan malas, membuat Tasia ikut mengedikkan bahu dan melihat Cho yang asik bercengkrama dengan teman-teman Ravenclaw-nya disekitar air terjun.

"Harry!" Tasia mendadak berteriak, diikuti teriakan gadis-gadis disekitar air terjun.

Draco langsung berlari menuju tempat Harry, yang ternyata terjatuh dari tebing yang cukup tinggi menuju sungai yang merupakan aliran air terjun. Teman-teman Harry yang lain hendak menolong Harry -yang belum juga muncul ke permukaan, namun mereka kalah cepat dengan Draco yang sudah lebih dahulu menyelam dan menolong Harry yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"UHUK!" Draco terbatuk saat kepalanya muncul di permukaan sambil mengangkat tubuh Harry yang pingsan.

Murid yang lain segera menolong Draco untuk menarik tubuh Harry ke permukaan sekaligus membantu menarik Draco.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Malfoy?" Tasia membantu Draco untuk duduk, dan menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu.

"Potter?"

Tanpa memperdulikan keadaannya sendiri, Draco berusaha bangun dan berjalan dengan langkah limbung. Namun mendadak kepalanya merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat dan pandangannya menjadi gelap, saat itulah kesadaran Draco Malfoy hilang.

"Bahkan saat darmawisatapun kau tidak berhenti terkena masalah Potter..." keluh McGonagall.

Harry hanya bisa tertawa garing menanggapi komentar Proffessor yang juga merupakan kepala asrama Gryffindornya.

"Usahakan jangan terlalu banyak berjalan Potter, dan sekalipun kau harus berjalan selalu gunakan tongkat penyanggamu. Ramuan memang sudah diberikan tapi tidak akan efektif jika kau tidak mengistirahatkan kakimu."

"Baik Proffessor."

"Kau yakin bisa ke kamar sendiri?" tanya McGonagall khawatir.

"Tentu Proffesor, saya malah lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Malfoy sekarang."

Proffesor itu mengangguk dan membiarkan Harry kembali ke kamarnya.

Harry dan Draco pulang diantar oleh Hagrid, kaki kanan Harry terkilir saat ia ingin melompat dari tebing, dan Draco yang menyelamatkannya sekarang malah terkena demam. Jadilah mereka berdua dibebaskan dari kegiatan hari ini.

Dibantu dengan tongkat penyangga, Harry berjalan tertatih menuju kamarnya, setelah sebelumnya singgah kedapur untuk meminta peri rumah memasak dan mengantarkan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Untungnya kamar mereka dilantai satu, ia tidak perlu susah payah untuk menaiki tangga.

Sesampai dikamar, Harry segera mengecek kondisi Draco, panas pemuda itu masih tinggi. Sayang sekali dikastil ini tidak ada kamar perawatan seperti di Hogwarts, karena itu mau tidak mau murid yang sakit atau cidera akan dirawat dikamar masing-masing.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," seru Harry. Ia melayangkan baskom yang telah ia isi air sebelumnya beserta handuk kecil, dan mengompres dahi draco. Selang beberapa puluh menit, ia akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena nafas pemuda itu menjadi teratur dan panasnya menurun.

Perlahan mata Draco terbuka, sekali lagi Harry menghela nafas lega.

"Potter?" Draco tampak linglung seingatnya tadi ia sedang menolong anak Gryffindor ini di air terjun.

"Kau menjadi demam setelah menolongku Draco, dan sekarang kita ada dikamar. Professor McGonagall membebaskan kita hari ini dari kegiatan hari ini. Oh ya, minum dulu ramuan ini."

Harry membantu Draco meminum ramuannya. Terlihat sekali dari bicara dan bahasa tubuhnya bahwa Harry benar-benar menyesal membuat Draco menjadi demam seperti ini. Mungkin tidur dilantai selama Darmawisata ini membuat daya tahan tubuh Draco menjadi rentan.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama depan," seru Draco sambil mengelus kepala Harry. Tak tega juga ia membuat Harry jadi merasa bersalah begini.

"Kenapa?" Harry menatap lurus kedua iris mata Draco, "kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu dengan nama depan?"

"Kau sendiri, bukan tidak mau aku memanggilmu depan nama depan?" kilah Draco yang berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Harry mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Draco, sedikit tidak terima Draco mengalihkan tatapan darinya.

"Aku tidak keberatan kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku."

Mata Draco serasa berputar cepat, 'wajah Potter terlalu dekat!' pikirnya panik.

"Bohong. Kau sendiri yang menolak kemarinkan."

Harry cemberut lucu. Ia menaiki tubuh Malfoy yang setengah duduk dan berniat untuk mengalihkan tatapan Malfoy hanya kepada dirinya. Namun kaki kanannya kembali sakit, alhasil ia kehilangan pondasi dan membuatnya mendekap sempurna tubuh sang Slytherin.

"Aduh..."

"Kau tak apa?" Draco yang khawatir akhirnya menatap Harry. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding samping ranjang, dan membetulkan posisi Harry agar duduk dipangkuannya, bukannya menindihnya dengan kaki terkilir begini.

"Tubuhmu ringan sekali, apa kau tidak makan?" tanya Draco serius, ia sedang demam dan bahkan masih mampu mengangkat tubuh Harry yang menindihnya.

"Aku makan kok," jawab Harry sambil memainkan ujung piyama Draco. "Hm... aku bukannya menolak, hanya agak malu saja."

Harry menunduk dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Draco tidak yakin, apa yang menggerakan tubuhnya saat ini, ia mengangkat dagu Harry agar bertatapan dengannya. Sepersekian detik, dikecupnya dahi Harry Potter.

Harry tercengang, begitu juga Draco -Ia yakin demam sudah membuat sel otaknya rusak.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu sakit..." seru Harry lirih.

Sementara Draco yang baru saja menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Harry, kembali panik. Sudahlah memangku, memeluk dan sekarang mengecup. Ini bisa disebut pelecehan seksualkan? Yang lebih parah, ia melecehkan pemuda bukan seorang gadis! Dan pemuda itu berasal dari asrama yang dibencinya semenjak tahun pertama di Hogwarts. Kurang lengkap apa lagi coba!

"Dracoo..." Harry menarik pipi Draco agar kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Hei! berani sekali kau berbuat begitu pada pangeran Slytherin, pitak," seru Draco tidak terima.

Harry tersenyum geli, "Ini baru Draco yang kukenal."

Harry bersangga pada kedua bahu Draco, kemudian mengecup bibir pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya ini. Setelahnya, wajahnyapun memerah sendiri. Ia berusaha turun dari pangkuan Draco dengan susah payah, karena kaki kanannya yang masih belum sembuh total, meski sudah meminum ramuan tadi.

"Hei."

Pergerakan Harry terhenti karena pergelangan tangannya digengam Draco.

"Kau kira bisa kabur begitu saja, rambut semak?"

Tangan Harry ditarik paksa, dan kini dirinya terbaring dikasur, dibawah tindihan Draco Malfoy.

"Pitak, sambut semak, namaku Harry. Apa kau tidak bisa mengeja nama orang dengan benar Malfoy?"

Draco tertawa begitupula Harry.

Suasana kecanggungan mendadak memenuhi kamar ada satupun dari mereka yang berani membuka suara.

Harry menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung, Draco sendiri menatap kearah lain, kemanapun selain menatap mata Harry.

"Harry bagaimana keadaan-" Ron yang masuk kamar tanpa permisi membeku menatap mereka berdua yang bertindihan.

"Wah... wah... gerakanmu cepat juga, Draco," siul Theo yang menyusul dibelakang Ron dan langsung –tanpa izin yang empunya- memeluk pinggang Ron.

Ron dengan sengaja menginjak kaki Theo –yang langsung gegulingan dilantai kamar.

"Bagaimana jalan-jalannya?" Harry yang sudah duduk dilantai menanyai tamu-tamu tidak diundang yang berkunjung ke kamar mereka. Cepat sekali gerak pemuda ini, bukannya tadi kakinya terkilir?

"Menyenangkan," sahut Ron dengan senyum sumbringah di bibirnya. "Aku bisa bersama anak-anak Gryffindor dan menjauh dari si aneh satu ini," sambungnya dengan kerlingan tajam pada Theo.

"Nah, sekarang giliranku yang bertanya padamu Harry. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Ron sambil mengerling pada Harry yang tersenyum salah tingkah dan Draco yang masih terbaring dengan ekspresi tak perduli.

Hermione yang datang belakangan –dan langsung membuatkan teh- menyajikan teh hangat buatannya, "Memang apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Thanks, tehnya Granger," seru Blaise sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Sama-sama," jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sejak kapan kalian akrab?" pertanyaan Harry mewakili pertanyaan dari benak yang lain.

Hermione hanya tersenyum menjawabnya.

"Jadi..." entah sejak kapan Ron Weasley bisa beraura seram, ah ya, mungkin sejak setim dengan Theo. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Penekanan disetiap kata, seram ih...

Harry menghela nafas panjang, dan menceritakan kronologis kejadian, dan sedikit –oke banyak- kebohongan dibagian terakhir kenapa mereka bertindihan. Ron sepertinya tidak puas dan ingin bertanya lagi, tapi untungnya Cho dan Tasia datang berkunjung dan menyelamatkan Harry Potter dari pertanyaan sahabatnya yang mengaku Homo Phobia dan anti Slytherin –tentu saja Harry tidak percaya.

Hampir tengah malam saat semua tamu mereka pergi.

Harry menguap, ia dengan masih tertatih, merapikan sisa kekacuan yang ditinggalkan teman-temannya. Kemudian mengambil bantal dan selimutnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke lantai.

"Hei..."

Harry melirik Draco yang rupanya belum tertidur. Draco menggeser tubuhnya agak ke pinggir, kemudian menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong disebelahnya.

Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya, keheranan.

"Tidurlah disini..."

Kerutan didahi Harry semakin terlihat jelas, "kau yakin? Kurasa kasur itu tidak akan muat untuk kita berdua."

Perasaan bukan itu deh masalahnya.

Draco mengangguk yakin, Harry mengangkat bahunya, dengan langkah –yang tidak ia sangka- ringan ia melangkah menuju kasur bawah dan membaringkan diri disisi Draco.

Draco dengan sengaja memeluk Harry dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Hei."

Suara Harry membuat Draco membuka paksa matanya yang sangat mengantuk, karena ramuan yang beberapa saat lalu diminumnya.

"Kau memelukku."

"Trus kenapa?" sepertinya Malfoy muda itu tidak perduli.

"Kau memelukku Malfoy. Aku baru tahu kau tertarik dengan laki-laki," tanya Harry penasaran.

Draco mengangkat bahunya, kemudian menguap lebar, "Aku tidak bisa tidur malam kalau tidak memeluk sesuatu dan tidak ada bantal guling disini-" menguap sekali lagi dan mulai memejamkan mata, "aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki kecuali dengan dirimu," ia kemudian tertidur.

Harry Potter seakan mendapat pencerahan batin, 'itu sebabnya ia selalu memelukku, karena ia tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak memeluk sesuatu.'

Harry menghela nafas lega dan mulai memejamkan mata juga...

'Eh!' dan matanya terbuka lagi karena teringat sesuatu.

"Kecuali denganku?" Dahi Harry berkerut-kerut-kerut-kerut, serius, ia bisa cepat tua kalau begitu terus.

"Ah, pasti salah dengar..." serunya dengan suara yang melemah kemudian tertidur didekapan Draco.

* * *

Bersambung...

* * *

Hai reader...

Sesuai janji Dyn, Dyn update hari Senin Tanggl 16-05-2016.

Semoga chapter lebih baik dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya ya...

Chapter 3 ini hanya fokus ke kegiatan hari ke-5, dan rencananya chapter depan akan jadi "The Last Chapter" untuk ff Darmawisata.

Update Chapter 4 nanti hari Senin Tanggal 23-05-2016 ya... ditungguin... ehehehhe...

Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewer, favoriter dan follower yang sudah mengikuti ff Darmawisata. Dyn berharap para reader yang lain bisa mengikuti mereka, karena kebahagian dari author adalah saat karyanya di baca dan direview banyak orang.

Selamat membaca Chapter 3, semuanya...

Salam hangat, Dyn.

PS: Untuk yang ingin review-nya dibalas, sign in ya saat review, maka akan Dyn balas via PM.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Darmawisata

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Pairing: DracoxHarryxDraco (Aku suka Drarry dan Harco, hahaha #ketawa bejat) and other couple

Warning: YAOI! BL! GAYNESS! OOC! LGBT! YURI(?)

Sinopsis:

Kegiatan Darmawisata di Hogwarts! Teman baru, petualangan baru, bahkan cintapun bisa tumbuh disini/ "Aku normal, aku menyukai gadis, aku normal!" / "Baru tahu aku, tuan muda Malfoy seorang pencuri buah." / Tangan Harry ditarik paksa, dan kini dirinya terbaring dikasur, dibawah tindihan Draco Malfoy / Wah... wah... gerakanmu cepat juga, Draco /

.

..

Darmawisata

Dyn Whitleford

..

.

* * *

KEGIATAN HARI KEENAM

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, sinar mentari menembus celah-celah jendela kamar Harry dan Draco, membuat kedua orang yang tidur saling mendekap terbangun karena silaunya.

Mata yang terbuka dan tepat saling berpandangan.

Harry yang terkejut, segera membangkitkan tubuhnya, namun ia kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga terjungkal jatuh ke lantai, untung saja antara ranjang bawah dan lantai jaraknya dekat, sedangkan Draco karena buru-buru bangun, kepalanya menghantam ranjang diatasnya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Tasia melihat Harry yang mengelus pantatnya dan Draco mengelus kepalanya ketika mereka telah berkumpul dimeja makan.

"Kami baik-baik saja kok," jawab Harry seadanya dan cepat-cepat menyuapkan sarapan ke mulut agak tidak ditanya-tanya.

"Jadi apa kegiatan kita hari ini?" tanya Cho sambil menguyah telur goreng.

Tasia dengan penuh perhatian mengelap pinggir mulut Cho yang berlepotan saus tomat, "pagi ini ada kelas Telaah Muggle sampai sore dan nanti malam ada pesta dansa."

"Telaah Muggle?" tanya Draco ragu.

"Yup. Menurut daftar kegiatan, tim kita akan berkunjung ke kota Rosemary nanti sore, paginya kita akan diberi pengarah terlebih dahulu. Oh ya!" Tasia menyerah buku tipis pada masing-masing orang di timnya. "Ini contoh-contoh baju yang bisa kita kenakan saat berkunjung nanti, kita bisa memilih sendiri sebelum waktu kunjungan nanti sore."

"Tasia, bukannya banyak siswa yang ikut? Bagaimana mereka bisa menyiapkan banyak baju pada saat bersamaan?" tanya Cho penasaran.

Tasia tersenyum maklum, "sekedar mengingatkan kalau kalian lupa, jadwal kita dengan tim lain berbeda-beda, hanya beberapa tim yang punya jadwal pembelajaran yang sama. Pengecualian untuk jalan-jalan kemarin dan pesta dansa nanti malam."

Baik Harry, Draco dan Cho, ber-oh ria... lama-lama Tasia terlihat seperti ibu dalam tim ini.

Kelas Telaah Muggle berlangsung damai. Draco Malfoy yang terkenal akan ketidaksukaannya terhadap muggle, mendadak kalem. Sepertinya demam kemarin sedikit mengubahnya, atau mungkin ada faktor lain? Entahlah hanya Draco yang tahu jawabannya...

Sekitar jam 2 siang, masing-masing anggota tim-13 sudah siap dengan baju muggle pilihan mereka. Tasia mengenakan celana jeans hitam yang agak ketat dipadu dengan kemeja kuning, Cho memakai gaun one-piece biru cerah, Draco memilih –dengan sedikit menggerutu tentang kenapa dia harus memakai pakaian muggle- celana hitam kain, kemeja putih panjang dan blazer hitam, sedangkan Harry menggunakan celana jeans dan kaos merah yang pas dibadannya namun tidak ketat.

Serius deh, mereka cocok jadi model majalah remaja.

Cho mengamati teman-teman setimnya, kemudian matanya terhenti pada Draco.

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco agak risih dipandang terang-terangan begitu.

"Kami semua memakai pakaian dengan warna khas asrama kami, kenapa kau tidak Malfoy? Kemana hijau kebanggaan Slytherin?"

Draco melipat tangan didada dan mengerutu.

Harry mencolek Cho, sementara Tasia membuka buku tipis yang berisi contoh-contoh pakaian tadi.

"Satu-satunya pakaian warna hijau yang ada disini..." seru Tasia.

"... Adalah baju training ini," sambung Harry.

Cho mengerti sekarang, mana mungkin anak bangsawan seperti Draco mau memilih traning norak warna hijau mencolok. Sudahlah norak, modelnya kuno sekali. Draco yang tidak tahu soal pakaian muggle saja bisa tahu kalau pakaian seperti itu sudah ketinggalan jaman.

Setelah menyeberang dengan perahu yang ditarik oleh peri air, mereka sampai distasiun kereta terakhir.

"Dari sini, kalian akan melalui pintu keluar disana dan akan langsung menuju kota Rosemary." Proffesor Telaah Muggle, Charity Burbage, menunjuk pintu keluar yang berwana orange yang berada disudut stasiun. Ia menyerahkan peta yang sekaligus daftar tugas pada masing-masing muridnya.

"Peta tersebut akan menunjukan dimana kalian berada, lokasi anggota tim kalian, lokasiku seandainya kalian membutuhkan bantuanku, dan daftar tugas yang berada disamping peta itu. Sebutkan kata kuncinya, aku tidak akan menyakiti muggle, dan magis pada peta itu akan langsung bekerja. Untuk menonaktifkan fungsi magisnya kata kuncinya adalah, aku cinta muggle."

Serius deh, Draco tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memutar malas kedua matanya. Professor mereka yang satu ini benar-benar _fans_ muggle.

"Ingat batas waktu kalian sampai jam 6 sore. Kalian bisa pergi sekarang, selamat bersenang-senang," seru Professor itu sambil melambaikan tangan kelewat semangat pada 4 tim yang akan _tour_ di Rosemary.

Tim 13 berjalan melalui pintu orange itu kemudian mereka langsung keluar ke sudut stasiun dunia muggle.

"Wah, ramai sekali," seru Cho takjub.

Berbeda dengan stasiun penyihir yang cenderung sepi, disini malah kebalikannya, ramai dan sibuk dengan aktivitas warga.

Tasia mendorong Cho dari pusat keramaian, sementara Harry dan Draco mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka berempat duduk dibawah pohon berbatang luar biasa besar yang berada didekat stasiun.

Tasia mengeluarkan petanya, diikuti yang lain.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti muggle."

Jejak-jejak kaki muncul dipeta beserta nama anggota tim dan nama proffesor mereka.

"Tugas pertama kita, mengunjungi museum Rosemary," Tasia menunjuk lokasi musem yang berada ditengah kota.

"Lalu menuju pantai sungai? Aku baru tahu sungai punya pantai... Dan berfoto dengan muggle disana?" Cho membaca daftar tugasnya dengan tidak yakin.

"Kemudian, membeli souvenir yang kalian suka?" Harry juga keheranan.

"Dan terakhir, menuju ke cafe D' Orange dan membeli es serut kacang merah," baca Draco dengan wajah datar.

"Jika semua tugas sudah terlaksana, kalian baru bisa kembali dengan portkey yang kuberikan. Selamat bersenang-senang, oh ya, aku sudah menyiapkan uang jajan untuk kalian, cek saja di tas Anastasia Laura..." Tasia membaca pesan dari Proffesor Burbage dengan ekspresi sama datarnya dengan Draco. Ia memeriksa tasnya dan menemukan kantong berisi uang disana.

Hening...

Harry dan Cho bangkit hampir bersamaan.

"Ayo kita pergi, duduk-duduk disini tidak akan membuahkan hasil," seru Harry sambil masukan petanya kembali ke tas sambil tak lupa menyebut kata kunci, "aku cinta muggle."

"Anggap saja kita sedang _tour_ ," seru Cho riang.

Tasia dan Draco berpandangan, kemudian mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita pergi!" seru Cho semangat setelah semua anggota tim siap.

Merekapun memulai petualangan mereka didesa muggle itu. Mereka menggunakan bus muggle menuju museum kota. Draco dan Tasia sempat ragu untuk menggunakan alat transfortasi muggle, karena mereka sama-sama berdarah murni, namun Cho dan Harry segera memaksa mereka, dari pada mereka harus berjalan kaki, lagi pula Proffesor mereka sudah 'berbaik hati' memberikan uang jajan untuk jalan-jalan.

Tempat ini asri, begitu banyak pohon dan bunga yang tertanam sepanjang jalan menyelusuri kota muggle ini, indah kata yang tepat untuk mengambarkan kota Rosemary.

Saat sampai Museum, dengan semangat Cho menarik-narik tangan Tasia untuk berkeliling, sementara Harry dan Draco mengikuti dibelakang. Harry melirik Draco dan tersenyum, dan dibalas Draco dengan senyum tipis.

Selesai mengunjungi Museum, Tasia mengecek peta mereka dan mendapati tulisan tugas mengunjungi museum sudah menghilang. Cho berteriak riang, sementara yang lain hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

Selanjutnya mereka mengunjungi pantai sungai, karena tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari museum mereka berjalan kaki. Sepanjang jalan menuju pantai sungai, berderet kios-kios yang berjualan bunga. Cho membeli empat kuntum bunga krisan kuning, dengan semangat Cho menyelipkan bunga krisan dirambut Tasia dan Harry, sedangkan untuk Draco ia memberikannya begitu saja, "Kau tidak cocok dengan bunga Malfoy," ejeknya.

Malfoy mengangkat bahu tidak perduli, tapi toh ia tetap menyimpan bunga pemberian teman setimnya itu didalam tasnya.

Saat sampai di tempat tujuan, mereka benar-benar terpana karena diujung tempat itu benar-benar ada pantai, padahal yang mengalir didepannya adalah sungai dan lebih menakjubkan lagi air sungainya berwarna merah muda. Merah muda itu didapat dari kumpulan algae yang terdapat disungai tersebut dan juga biasan cahaya matahari, ajaibnya hanya disekitar 1 km dari tempat ini airnya bermana merah muda selebihnya seperti air sungai biasa. Ngomong-ngomong informasi ini didapat tim-13 setelah membaca papan informasi yang memang dipasang dimuka pantai.

"Jadi... dimana kita bisa berfoto?" Harry bertanya pada teman setimnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Harry. Foto itu bukanya harus menggunakan teknologi sihir? Bagaimana kita bisa berfoto bersama muggle? Dan lagi kita kan tidak membawa kamera?" Tasia bertanya dengan panik, dan disetujui oleh Draco.

Harry berpandangan dengan Cho, "kurasa bagian ini kita yang harus mengurusnya?"

Ide Harry disetujui oleh Cho yang memang kelahiran muggle –sehingga ia sangat mengerti tentang dunia muggle.

"Kalian berdua tunggu disini, biar aku dan Harry yang mengurus hal ini," seru Cho, sambil menarik pergi Harry.

Tasia dan Draco mengangguk saja, mereka berdua menunggu di stand makanan kecil dan memesan air kepala.

"Disini benar-benar musim panas ya..." komentar Tasia.

Panas matahari yang terik, langit yang biru terang, sungai merah muda dan pantai sungai dengan pasir putih bersih. Oh ya, ditambah air kepala, benar-benar mencerminkan musim panas sejati.

"Aku sempat lupa ini musim panas," seru Draco.

Tasia terkekeh, "aku setuju, udara di Tayan Island benar-benar sejuk, kecuali saat tengah hari sih..."

"Tasiaaaaaa," Cho melambai dari jauh sambil membawa seorang pemuda yang menenteng kamera DSLR. Sementara Harry mengikuti dibelakang sambil mengobrol ringan dengan gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang memakai dress panjang dan topi jerami.

"Mereka akan membantu kita," seru Tasia dengan semangat mengebu.

Pemuda itu memfoto mereka berempat bersama gadis tadi. Gadis dan pemuda itu –yang ternyata sepasang kekasih- bahkan membantu mereka untuk mencetak foto tersebut.

"Ada juga muggle yang baik ya," seru Tasia tersentuh dengan kebaikan pasangan muggle tadi sekaligus kagum dengan hasil foto teknologi muggle pertamanya.

"Foto ini tidak bisa bergerak?"

"Tidak Tasia, belum ada teknologi muggle yang bisa membuat foto bergerak, kalau video sih lain ceritanya," jelas Cho.

"Selanjutnya harus membeli souvenirkan?" tanya Harry.

Tasia mengangguk, ia menaruh kembali fotonya, dan mengambil peta dari dalam tas.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti muggle," serunya.

Jejak kaki dan nama mereka berada di pantai sedangkan pasar untuk membeli souvenir lumayan jauh posisinya.

"Bagaimana ini? Sekarang sudah sangat sore, kita tidak mungkin berjalan kaki kesana? Disekitar sini sepertinya tidak ada bus yang lewat?"

"Tasia, Malfoy," Cho –entah sejak kapan- berdiri didekat papan pengumuman lain bersama Harry yang menunjuk-nunjuk papan itu.

"Kita pakai kereta bawah tanah saja, lebih cepat," seru Harry.

Tasia dan Draco mengangguk saja mendengarnya.

"Kota ini modern sekali untuk ukuran kota yang dikelilingi pengunungan ya Harry."

"Aku setuju, bahkan menurutku ini sama modernnya dengan kota London."

Cho dan Harry bicara dengan akrab, dan duduk berdampingan dikursi panjang kereta bawah tanah. Tasia melirik Draco, begitu juga sebaliknya, sepertinya mereka punya pikiran yang sama.

"Cho..." Tasia menarik Cho dan memindahkan posisi duduk gadis itu dari samping kanan menjadi samping kiri Tasia.

"Potter..." Malfoy melakukan hal yang sama persis dengan Tasia dan Harry sekarang duduk disamping kanan Malfoy .

Baik Harry dan Cho terdiam dalam kebingungan, dan selanjutnya mereka saling melirik orang yang memindahkan mereka, lalu tertawa terbahak. Mau tak mau, Tasia dan Dracopun tertular tertawa. Mungkin setim selama hampir enam hari penuh membuat pikiran mereka semua terhubung.

Mereka tiba di tempat penjualan souvenir dalam waktu relatif singkat, dan dengan segera memulai wisata belanja.

Hampir jam 6 sore saat mereka selesai berbelanja, mereka segera berlari menuju cafe D' Orange yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat penjualan souvenir. Dan tepat semenit sebelum jam 6 mereka masuk ke dalam cafe.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, mereka segera memesan empat porsi es serut kacang merah.

Dan dalam sekejap, es tersebut telah tersaji didepan mata mereka, lengkap dengan kantong _take away_ -nya. Mereka terkejut, saling berpandangan, lalu segera mengecek peta mereka dan menemukan tulisan besar, MISI SUKSES. Hampir secara bersamaan mereka tertawa serta tersenyum senang, akhirnya misi mereka selesai tepat waktu.

Sang pelayan yang memberi mereka es tersenyum –senyum melihat mereka.

"Kami benar-benar berterima kasih atas pelayanan anda yang cepat," seru Tasia disela-sela kegirangannya.

"Sama-sama muridku tersayang," seru pelayan tersebut, perlahan-lahan wajahnya berubah kembali menjadi Professor Charity Burbage yang mereka kenal.

"Ramuan polijus," serunya menjelaskan tanpa ditanya.

"Ada tidak apa-apa berubah dilingkungan muggle seperti ini Professor?" tanya Harry khawatir.

Professor itu tersenyum cerah, "Tenang saja cafe ini memang milik penyihir dan untuk penyihir, jadi aman," seru Professor itu kelewat ceria.

"Ambil es serut kalian ini," serunya memberikan masing-masing sebungkus es serut pada mereka.

"Dan Malfoy, pastikan membawa teman-temanmu pulang, ya..." ia memberikan sebuah piring keramik pada Draco.

"Benda itu adalah portkey menuju kastil, kalian bertiga berpegang juga pada pinggir piring itu."

Harry, Tasia dan Cho mengikuti perintah Professor mereka tanpa banyak tanya, "Malfoy, kata kuncinya adalah I love muggle, katakan dengan jelas, ok?"

Draco memutar malas kedua matanya, tapi ia kemudian tersenyum, rasanya hari ini ia jadi sering tersenyum dan tertawa, "Anda pasti sengaja menyuruh saya kan Professor."

Professor Telaah Muggle itu mengedipkan satu matanya, "Pastinya. Sudah, ayo cepat kembali, kalian masih ada pesta dansa setelah ini."

"Kalian siap?" Draco memastikan teman-temannya untuk menyiapkan diri, ia tidak mau juga teman setimnya malah terlempar ke tempat antah berantah.

"Kami siap," sahut mereka bersamaan.

"I love muggle!"

Tubuh mereka seakan berputar ditelan dimensi ruang dan mereka hilang begitu saja.

Dan dalam sekejap muncul kembali didepan kastil.

"Ahhh... jalan-jalan yang menyenangkan," seru Cho.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita ke aula, makan malam dan langsung bersiap untuk pesta dansa," seru Draco berjalan mendahui ketiga teman setimnya.

Mereka bertiga berpandangan, namun segera menyusul pemuda Slytherin dengan mengulum senyum dibibir mereka. Kantong es serut dan kantong souvenir mengayun seiring dengan langkah kaki mereka.

-Dyn Whitleford-

Musik mengalun lembut dari aula lantai 3 yang telah disihir menjadi lantai dansa. Banyak pasangan yang tengah menari sekarang, mengikuti alunan musik yang berdendang.

"Kau tidak berdansa?" tanya Harry sambil memberikan segelas jus jeruk pada Draco yang bersadar di balkon.

"Jus jeruk? Harusnya kau memberiku wine," protes Draco.

"Huss, kita masih dibawah umur untuk minum minuman keras," omel Harry.

Draco memutar malas matanya, ia sudah sering meminum minuman beralkohol di pesta bisnis ayahnya. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia tidak akan membanggakan hal seperti itu.

"Badanku lelah," keluh Draco.

"Aku juga, rasanya sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku jalan-jalan dikota," seru Harry.

"Kau pernah jalan-jalan di kota muggle?" tanya Draco heran.

"Aku tinggal di panti asuhan muggle, ingat?"

Oke, Draco lupa.

"Tapi hari ini menyenangkan, kau juga jadi lebih sering tersenyum dan tertawa, Draco."

Draco dengan cepat menoleh ke Harry, saat pemuda itu memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Apa? Mau protes lagi, aku memanggilmu Draco?"

Draco mengangkat bahu, dan meminum jus untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Dan kenapa juga dia mesti gugup? Aneh...

"Tidak, silakan saja," serunya setelah menenangkan jantungnya yang bernyanyi riang.

"Hei..." Harry dengan sengaja mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Draco.

"Kau tahu..." Ia menatap tepat pada mata Draco, seakan ingin mendalami kedua mata abu-abu itu.

"Aku gay," serunya dengan seringai yang menyeramkan tapi sexy (versi Draco).

Draco meneguk ludahnya dengan gugup, bingung akan apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang, menaruh gelas jusnya dulu ke dalam baru menerkam Harry, atau melempar gelasnya begitu saja, dan langsung menerkam Harry, atau menyihir gelas itu dan menerkam Harry. Oh ya, ia lupa membawa tongkat sihirnya, dan kenapa ujung setiap rencananya harus menerkam Harry?

Harry semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Draco, dan ia menjijit untuk menyamai tinggi mereka.

"Draco..." panggilnya.

Ada sesuatu dari cara Harry mengucap yang membuat kepala Draco pusing.

Kiss.

Oh yeah, Harry Potter baru saja mencium tepat dibibir Draco Malfoy.

Dan detik itu juga segala logika Draco Malfoy sirna, ia memeluk pinggang Harry, memerangkapnya dalam dekapan erat dan mengklaim bibir pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu. Kebutuhan oksigen membuat keduanya melepaskan pautan bibir. Harry mengecup pipi Draco, kemudian melepaskan diri dari dekapan Draco.

Draco hendak protes, namun Harry mengangkat dua gelas kaca ditangannya, satu masih terisi jus jeruk dan yang satunya tumpah dan mengenai pakaian Harry. Draco menyadari gelas kaca yang kosong sebagai miliknya.

"Pastikan kau tertarik dengan laki-laki, Malfoy. Dan pastikan juga kau hanya tertarik denganku," Harry mengedipkan sebelah matanya, jelas-jelas dengan maksud menggoda Draco Malfoy.

Draco tercengang, sebuah kesadaran menyengat pikirannya saat ini, "aku gay dan tertarik dengan Harry Potter," kemudian ia tertawa lepas. Butuh waktu agak lama,sampai ia benar-benar bisa menghentikan tawanya.

Saat Draco kembali ke kamar mereka, Harry –untuk pertama kalinya- tertidur diranjang atas, sepertinya ia benar-benar kelelahan. Draco hanya tersenyum dan sedikit menaikkan selimut yang menyelimuti Harry, kemudian mengganti jas-nya.

Ia mengkerutkan dahinya heran saat menemukan benda asing diatas ranjang bawah.

Boneka kucing hitam ukuran sedang terbaring disana ditambah cacatan kecil yang tertempel diperut boneka.

 _JADIKAN INI OBJEK PELUKAN SAAT TIDURMU. JANGAN MAIN PELUK ORANG SEMBARANGAN._

Jika saja Harry tidak sedang tertidur pulas, Draco Malfoy sudah dipastikan tertawa terbahak lagi.

* * *

THE END... :3

* * *

 **Omake:**

* * *

HATI KETUJUH...

* * *

Harry terbangun lebih dulu seperti biasanya. Ia mengintip Draco yang tertidur sambil memeluk boneka kucing pemberiannya. Sedikit geli, tapi ia tidak mau membangunkan Draco. Toh, hari ini mereka hanya akan kerja bakti sekeliling kastil dan kembali ke lagi Hogwarts. Kerja baktipun dimulai pukul 09.00 nanti. Masih ada sekitar 2 jam lagi. Serius lama-lama disini ia mulai ragu ini darmawisata muggle atau penyihir, kenapa ada kerja baktinya...

Begitu turun dari ranjang atas, ia menemukan bingkisan kecil diatas meja kecil ditengah ruangan. Penasaran, ia mengambil bingkisan itu dan membaca memo kecil di diletakkan disampingnya.

 _Untuk Harry si rambut semak._

"Tidak ada manis-manisnya."

Harry membuka bingkisan itu dan mendapati sebuah jam tangan.

"Seleranya bagus..."

Ia tersenyum penuh arti, mengecup pipi Draco yang masih tertidur, lalu bersenandung ke kamar mandi.

Draco mengintip dari balik boneka kucing, untuk memastikan Harry benar-benar masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia tersenyum senang, kemudian memilih untuk tidur lagi, toh kerja bakti masih lama.

* * *

Hai semuanya...

Chap terakhir dari Darmawisata sudah rilis ya...

Selamat membaca.. mungkin akan sangat banyak typo disini.. huhu T.T..  
Maaf Dyn tidak bisa banyak cakap dan komentar, terkendala kerjaan yang menumpuk dan mengejar laporan untuk dilaporkan ke pemerintah pusat #Lah malah curhat kerjaan.

Sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya ya... 

Salam,

Dyn

PS: Jangan lupa Review ya guys :*


End file.
